


How Things Were Meant To Be

by minhoneyboysuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hinata is a ball of sunshine, Kageyama looks hella beautiful in dresses, M/M, happy birthday gin!!!, just pointless fluff, that's all it is, who protects kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata makes Kageyama feel more comfortable and accepted with his new found identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Were Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> POINTLESS FLUFF FOR GIN!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY :DDDD

Kageyama ran his hand over the silk fabric of the dress. His mom said she wouldn't be till late so he decided that now was his opportunity. The dark blue fabric fell from his hand and he grabbed the hanger it was hanging on, running to his bathroom and then closing the door. He slowly took off his own clothes and then looked in the mirror, scowl intensifying.  
  
It wasn't usually this bad. Sometimes he was fine with his body but other days, like today, he felt like something was missing in the upper region of his body and there was too much in the lower. He sighed and turned his gaze away from his reflection. He eyed the dress and stepped forward, sliding the straps off the hanger and then flaring out the bottom.   
  
Kageyama put the dress over his head and then let it slip down over his torso and down to his legs. He put his arms through the correct openings and then smoothed it out over his stomach. The mirror reflected back at him what he had hoped for. He quickly grabbed the little pins he had taken a few weeks ago from his mother's bathroom and pinned his bangs back.  
  
It was all super mediocre but Kageyama still smiled.   
  
He sat there in the bathroom, twirling every now and again until he heard the front door open and his eyes widened.   
  
"Shit," he cursed and then turned to look for his clothes from before. Kageyama reached over his back and grabbed at the material there, pulling hard and effectively trapping him in it.   
  
“Tobio, are you in there?” He heard his mom ask from outside the bathroom and the sudden dread of having not locked the door spread from his chest straight to his stomach.   
  
“Yeah, I’m in here. Uhm,” he wasn’t sure if he should tell her what was happening but it didn’t seem like this dress was coming off anytime soon, “could you come in here? I’m kind of.. stuck.” He ground his teeth together as he heard the door open slowly.  
  
“Oh my,” his mother started and then fell in a fit laughter, “I- I’m sorry Tobio. It’s just.. How did you even.. I’m sorry.” She apologized and started laughing again. After five minutes she finally calmed down and Kageyama explained how he had ended up in his current situation.   
  
“Honey, you can’t take a dress off that way. They have too much material to come off so easily.” She said and pulled it down to free Kageyama of the restricting material around his face. The silky material once again fell down to just above his knees and Kageyama looked up at his mother. “Also,” she said, reaching forward and taking the pins from his hair, “bobby pins can be a little hard to use. You put this part down facing towards your skull,” she explained, gesturing to the squiggly side, “and slide it back.”   
  
She finished her explanation with pinning Kageyama’s bangs back the way he had tried. He looked at the mirror and a shy smile slipped onto his face. “Thanks mom.” He said and she just smiled back in response.  
  
“Now, are you going to explain why you’re wearing one of my dresses?” She asked with the same smile from before in place.  
  
“It just.. Looked soft..” He said, averting his gaze from her own intense stare and she let out a small laugh.   
  
“Well, it fits you pretty well.” She said happily and Tobio smiled at her. “Want me to do your makeup?” She asked and Tobio let out a nervous laugh.  
  
“No I’m okay. Thanks though, mom.” He said and then dithered. “So uhm.. How do I take this off?” He asked his mother laughed, loud and happy.  
  
\--  
  
It was a few days after the dress incident and Kageyama and Hinata were walking around in town. Hinata was talking away at a fast pace and Kageyama was just nodding along and making small noises.  
  
“Kageyama, are you listening to me?” Hinata asked and Kageyama turned his head. He had been looking at some nail polish and Hinata was giving him a strange look. Kageyama just nodded and walked off towards a bench.  
  
Hinata didn’t come out of the store for a little while but Kageyama decided to stop questioning everything. He tilted his head back and then sighed.  
  
“Excuse me sir, are you okay?” He heard someone ask and got irritated for some reason. He just looked up and glared at the girl standing there. “A-ah I’m sorry!” She said and then ran off.  
  
“Kageyama, stop scaring people off!” Hinata called and Kageyama saw no evidence of why the other had taken so long.  
  
“Let’s just go home. I’m done.” He said and got up to walk home.  
  
The next day, Kageyama opened his bag and found a small bottle of nude nail polish sitting there at the top.  
  
Kageyama let himself smile before he went to his mother for help.  
  
\--  
  
“Tobio! Come on, you have to let me see what you look like!” His mother called from the other side of the door. She had brought him to the mall to try on dresses and skirts and Kageyama was the happiest his mom had ever seen him while looking through the different outfits.  
  
Kageyama took a deep breath and opened the door to the dressing room. He was wearing a black dress that came halfway down his thighs.   
  
“Wow. You look-”  
  
“Kageyama?” Kageyama whipped his head up and saw Hinata standing there, holding a few shirts and his mouth was opened wide.  
  
“Fuck.” Kageyama cursed and his mother gave him a pointed look.  
  
“Hello Shouyou, what a surprise to see you here!” Kageyama’s mom said with a smile but Hinata didn’t remove his gaze from Kageyama.  
  
“What?” Kageyama snapped and Hinata just continued to gape at him.  
  
“That dress is really cute.” He finally said and Kageyama’s mom smiled brightly.   
  
“That’s what I told him. He looks really good in it doesn’t he?” She asked and Hinata smiled and eyed Kageyama who just stood there awkwardly.  
  
“Absolutely beautiful.” Hinata said and Kageyama blushed furiously.  
  
“I’m changing!” He declared and then walked back into the dressing room.  
  
“Should I buy him the dress?” Kageyama’s mother asked Hinata who nodded.  
  
“I don’t know when he’d wear it but I hope he gets the chance to again. It looks really good on him.” Hinata said and Kageyama’s mother gave him a questioning look before Kageyama came out of the room, back in his own clothes.  
  
“Give me the dress, I’m buying it.” His mother declared and Kageyama gaped at her. “What? You can’t expect me to not buy my child a dress that he looks stunning in.”  
  
And with that, Kageyama owned a dress.  
  
\--  
  
“Kageyama, hold still.” Hinata said, twirling the pencil in his hand as Kageyama scooted back. “You literally asked me to help you, you can’t back out now.”  
  
“I made a mistake in asking you now please leave.” Kageyama said and Hinata just laughed.  
  
“Kageyama Tobio, I am doing your eyeliner and that is final, now sit still!” Hinata reached forward and grabbed the back of Kageyama’s neck. He brought the pencil to Kageyama’s eyelid and started drawing a thin line of black on the lower waterline. He finished both eyes and then set the end of the pencil against his mouth.   
  
“Do you want me to do the top lid as well?” He asked and Kageyama nodded with a sigh.  
  
Hinata did his best to keep his hand steady and by the end of it he had drawn two straight lines across the top of Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama opened them slowly and Hinata felt his heart speed up.  
  
With the black outlines, Kageyama’s blue eyes were even more intense and Hinata had to remember to tell himself to breath.  
  
“Did you fuck it up? Do I look like a clown?” He asked and Hinata just shook his head.  
  
“You look..” He started and then cut himself off. Hinata blushed a furious red and then he looked down.   
  
"I look what?" Kageyama asked and scowled slightly, hating when Hinata did this.   
  
"Beautiful." Hinata mumbled and then Kageyama smiled.   
  
"One sec." He said and ran to the bathroom. Hinata sat there for a little and then Kageyama came out, hair fluffed up a little with his bangs pinned back, black dress on and barefeet curling into the carpet.   
  
"Wow." Hinata breathed and then raked his eyes up Kageyama's body.  
  
“Does it look okay?” He asked and Hinata couldn’t do anything but nod.  
  
“You look.. Wow.”  
  
“Is that all you’re capable of saying?” Kageyama asked and Hinata just nodded.  
  
“I don’t know how else to respond. Like, you look attractive in dresses and you look attractive in your pants and loose t shirts. You just look attractive.” Hinata finished rambling and Kageyama blushed furiously.  
  
“Thank you.” He said and then smiled. “That means a lot.” Kageyama said genuinely and it really did mean a lot. Kageyama knew that being a boy and wanting to wear dresses some days and then other days wanting to just wear his uniform and play volleyball and then other days not feeling comfortable at all with himself wasn’t “normal” but Hinata helped him to forget that and just feel like this was how it was meant to be.  
  
“Hey Kageyama, you wanna watch a movie?” Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded.  
  
“Yeah. That sounds nice.” Kageyama said and Hinata walked by him, reaching out and clasping their hands together before walking downstairs.  
  
Kageyama felt so giddy the rest of the night that when Hinata felt asleep on his shoulder he didn’t have the heart to push him off. Their hands stayed clasped the whole movie and then some when Kageyama fell asleep against the other and he couldn’t help but feel that this was how things were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tell me i'm lying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567545) by [seconddaysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seconddaysea/pseuds/seconddaysea)




End file.
